Hushabye Mountain
by shinysilver
Summary: Yazoo has some thoughts late at night after he steals a candle from under the scientists' noses. OneShot.


Author Notes: Ok here is the first story I've posted up here. Its based on the theory of the Silver Haired Men being clones in labs and such. The story is about Yazoo thinking late one night after he steals a red candle. The words in italics are the words to the poem Hushabye Mountain. This is a one shot. It might be kinda rocky or seemed rushed. But please read and review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Hushabye Mountain

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_

The flame swayed lightly back and forth under the presence of his shallow breathing. They would be angry with him in the morning for snatching the candle and match. They would know. They always knew from their cameras that rested on every wall in the labs.

_Softly o'er lullaby bay_

But he didn't care. Not this time. They had put him through so much pain and confusion he just didn't care anymore. He had wanted the candle, and even with all the cameras and constant surveillance, it hadn't been hard to achieve his goal. All it had taken was careful planning and quick handwork.

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting_

_Waiting to sail your worries away_

Though he had succeeded in getting it, the candle was dreadfully small. Not even half an inch of wax was left of the dark red candle when he had found it, and with each passing moment the tiny candle got smaller, the hot wax pooling over the cold concrete.

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_

To his right side lay his brothers who had already passed over to the hold of sleep. One was older, the other younger. His eldest brother, Loz slept farther away from Yazoo, his deep breathing filling the air in the small cell. Kadaj, the youngest lay between them, his small body curled into a ball. Kadaj always slept in the middle. Always, not matter the situation or place. It gave them all a feeling of comfort. Kadaj, getting the feeling of being safe flanked by his two older siblings, Loz and Yazoo because they knew they could protect him this way.

_And your boat waits down by the key_

A cold draft swept through the tiny room, causing Yazoo to shiver and wrap his arms around his frail body. He ducked his head down low, his silver locks cascading downward to hide his face. The draft passed, but a slight chill hung in the air. Slowly he lifted his eyes to focus on the candle through silver strands. It still burned on its steady journey to becoming just a pool of red on the floor, undisturbed by the draft.

_The winds of night so softly are sighing_

_Soon they will fly your troubles to sea_

He didn't know how he knew that song. The song that's words kept running in a steady steam across his mind. They spoke of a far away place of no worries and happiness. A peaceful mountain. Yazoo craved this mountain, this perfect place away from scientists and experiments. Maybe this voice that spoke to him often in his head could take him there. This Jenova. This Mother. Yazoo had had a mother or a father, just his brothers. In all the years of his life they were all he had known and cared about. But he wanted a mother. The voice had begun speaking to them when Yazoo was only six. Ever since he wanted the voice in his head to be real. He wanted Mother to take them away from all the pain and lies to this mountain.

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain_

His eyes drooped closed as he imagined this paradise. Tall pines trees sprouted from the ground and the bottom of the mountain. Soft sand lined the entire perimeter of the land. The water was so clear you could see the tropical fish swimming beneath the surface. There would be no buildings to block out the sun, no labs, and no people at all, only his brothers, relaxing on the perfect beach by his side. And mother would be there. She would be there too. To always care and love them. He didn't know why he imagined this mountain to be on a tropical paradise, but when he conjured up images of it in his head, they were always tropical.

_Wave goodbye to cares of the day_

_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

He opened his eyes slowly from the perfect vision of bliss to once more gaze at the little flame. The candle had traveled even closer to the floor. It was burning the last specks of wax on the hard concrete. Gently Yazoo dipped his fingers in the melted wax. He at his hand, transfixed at the sight of deep red staining his fingers. It was almost the exact shade of blood. Blood he had seen flood from his own body and from his beloved brothers' bodies as well several times. A flash of angry broiled in his stomach. He wouldn't take it anymore. He couldn't. Mother had should him that. A cold smile played over his lips as he thought of his hands drenched in the blood of every scientist that had ever done them wrong. Just the thought excited him. His thoughts were cut short as the tiny flame began to flutter violently. Yazoo sighed as the candle at last guttered out.

_Sail far away, from Lullaby Bay_

They would Mother. It was time.


End file.
